Sunny's grown up!
by RosexNightforever
Summary: and has 4 pups coming her way with her husband Burglar! For the names King, Princess, and Lilly it can be named after Lilly and not knowing about Princess and King
1. Chapter 1

A few years later Sunny met a dark brown green-eyed omega male. The two fell in love. Sooner or later they were married.

* * *

Sunny ran around her cave looking for her newly husband. "Bugler, come out!" Sunny called. The omega walked out of his hiding place. Sunny licked his cheek. "Hunting time!" she said with a smirk. Bugler froze. He didn't know how to hunt. Sunny stared into his eyes. "Bugler, I will teach you how to hunt." Sunny said licking Bugler's cheek again. "Really?!" Bugler screamed wagging his tail. Sunny nodded. Bugler jumped up and began to run around the cave screaming. Sunny rolled her eyes and looked at her stomach. "Well pups I really hope you are like me and not him!" she said putting a paw on her stomach. Bugler then hit a rock with his face. "OW!" he screamed. Sunny rolled her eyes once again. "You know when the pups come tomorrow-" Sunny said walking over and got interrupted by Bugler. "TOMORROW?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bugler screamed. Sunny ignored him and continued her sentence. "You'll have to be a good father. Should we discuss names for the 4 pups. Even though we don't know the genders?" she asked. Bugler nodded. "Hunting time?" the omega asked. "LATER!" the alpha commanded in one of her mood swings. "4 boys um.. Killer, Teddy, Prince, and King. 4 girls Princess, Queen, Skye, and Hope. 2 boys Austin and Spike, 2 girls Charity and Peace. 3 boys Tiger, Sparky, Butter, 1 girl Charity still. 3 girls Daisy, Rose, and Lily, 1 boy Champ." Sunny said smiling. Bugler agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunny walked out of her den a few months later. She and Bugler were the happy parents of 2 male pups and 2 female pups. The males names were Austin and Spike. The girls were Charity and Hope **-yes I changed it-. **Austin was the oldest, he had light brown fur and a cream colored tummy with green eyes, a omega. Spike was the middle one, he had brown fur everywhere blue eyes. Charity and Hope were twins both looking like Sunny perfectly, so they were the youngest pups, but not the runts. Charity and Hope followed. The female wolves needed some girl-time. The three girls went to go get Lilly and her female pup Bella. Lilly, Sunny, Bella, Charity, and Hope walked through Jasper Park to go get Eve, Kate, and Claudette. After the 5 wolves picked up the other 3, the 8 females all sat down to talk. Bella is a red wolf with a white tummy a alpha like Garth. Bella had purple eyes. Having 1 omega and 7 alphas was pretty cool. Eve was getting super old. She was getting close to the age... where you die. Claudette and Stinky became successful alphas as Runt became a successful omega. "Mommy?" Charity asked placing her paw on something. "Yes?" Sunny said looking at her young daughter. "What's this icky stuff?!" Hope asked for her twin. Sunny giggled. "Mud, the stuff Austin, Spike, and Daddy roll in." she said. The twins giggled. "The thing we always scream at them not to roll in!" the twins and Sunny said together. The boys were talking them selves. Stalking the 8 females actually.


	3. A new friend

Months past. Christmas season filled the air. Austin and Spike were wrestling. Charity and Hope were learning to become better alphas at alpha school, but they'd be back by Christmas. Sunny always was alone for about 4 hours a day, remembering her old owner. She had been captured by poachers when she went to walk around and warn packs that poachers were near. She found a younger pup and protected it, making her get captured. Christmas day soon came. Charity and Hope were playing with their brothers. Sunny's ears twitched. "I hear tires! Tires mean poachers! Mostly.." she howled. A human girl (who had a birthday pin on) came out of nowhere. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. Her hair was wavy at the bottom and long. She noticed Sunny and walked over carefully. She put out her hand for Sunny to sniff it. Sunny did. "It reminds me of... of... Sofia." Sunny said licking the girl's hand. "If you're talking about Sofia Kratt, she's my mommy." the girl said. "You can understand me?!" Sunny said in shock. The girl nodded. "I'm Ally." she said. Sunny looked at Ally. "Sit if you want." Sunny said. Ally sat down. She pet the wolf.


End file.
